Landon Daitius
Tribute by Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute Landon Daitius is District partners with Pearl Illitize Information Name: Landon Daitius Age: 18 District: Capitol Height: 5'8 Weapon: Long Knives Strengths: Landon is very cunning, and vile. He is one of the most decieving people that you will meet. He is good at making people trust him, and confide in him, and then betraying them. He would be a person in the games that would make lots of friends, and then backstab them a day in if he had a chance. Landon is also very resourceful. He is good using the things around him to get out of trouble and to escape things, such as Peacekeepers back in the Capitol. Weaknesses: As much as Landon is smart with manipulating people and using things around him to survive, he doesn't have a lot of school smarts. Landon never really payed attention in school, his mind was always elsewhere, in some other world, a darker world. He never really felt the need to learn things in school, he felt he knew enough on his own. Also another weakness that Landon shares is that sometimes he is too reckless, and his recklessnes puts him into very bad places. One very reckless move in the games and he could be dead. Personality: The first thing that you see when thinking about Ladon's personality, is rude and evil. Those two are is main personality traits. He isn't a very nice person to anyone around him, and is very cocky when talking about himself. He thinks that he is god's gift to the world, and is one of the sexiest guys in Panem. His life isn't very Capitol, even though he dresses Capitol, he thinks the way Capitol people act is stupid and that they are all foolish people. The only thing that him and his fellow Capitol citizens have in common are there thirst for bloodshed. Although his cruel and evil side is his normal side, he doesn't show it at first, when he tries to befriend someone, he is the nicest guy in the world. He would look like a person who would never harm a fly, but then he turns on you, and tells everyone the secrets that you confided in with him. Backstory: Landon was born into a very loving family in the Capitol. Sadly though, at a very young age, Landon found that he didn't want a part of there "endless" love towards them. His whole story started out when he was 6. It was the very first Hunger Games that Landon was alowed to watch. Ever since that gong sounded at the very start of those games, he was fascinated. He loved how The Hunger Games worked, and how it gave people a chance to show the people of Panem what they are made of. He was so in depth in those games, it was a hastle to get him away from the television. He was glued to it, like bees to honey. The day that those games ended and the victor was crowned, a boy from 2, Landon wouldn't come out of his room. He idolized that boy from District 2, and decided to model his life after him. He wouldn't come out of his room for days, his parents as excentric as they are, had to pry his door open just to get to him. They were astonished by what they saw. Paintings, drawings, sketches, everything decorating his walls, beautiful pieces of art, and at such a young age of 6, they knew that their child had a gift. For the next few years, life went on as it usually did. Landon went to school, there parents went to parties and special occasions, life was good for Landon. Until one day when he came home from school when he was 12. He was quite a strong boy at the time, abrasive and rude, his natural personality, but on that very day something snapped inside of him and he became evil. He walked into his room to draw another sketch, but when he walked in, his room was empty except for his bed. His walls stripped of all the paintings and pictures that took him ears to accomplish. He confronted his parents and they told him that they sold them, for massive amounts of money. At that moment, something stirred inside of him, his heart sank to his feet, and anger flowed within his veigns. He lunged at his father, he clawed at his face and scratched him. Although Landon was strong, his dad was superior. His dad struck him to the ground and knocked him out cold. When Landon woke up he was in a strange place with barred windows and doors. Only a small loft and and a toilet with a small sink beside it to accompany him, everything white and padded. Instantly he knew where he was, a place where everyone at his school called the "Wack Job". The place where mentally unstable people lived. He knew that his parents gave him up, and sold everything of his, all of his precious memories. From that very moment he knew he would Volunteer when he was 18 to show his parents that they should have never done something as stupid as giving him up. Bloodbath Strategy: Run in as fast as he can and grab the closest bladed weapon, a sword, a knife, whatever. Then try to kill as many tributes as he can and get a fair amount of supplies. If he is with the careers then stay, but if not, then flee when there are a few amount of tributes left. Games Strategy: Stick with the careers if allied with them, and kill mercilously. Try his best not to be too reckless, but show his parents that they made a mistake giving him up. Games Category:18 year olds Category:Capitol Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute's Tributes Category:Volunteer